Grá Diana
by ACSmart
Summary: You spent all of your life hiding from your drunk father. One day Stephen came unto your life and showed you things you never seen before. You always her him say the your his girlfriend but you did not know what he means by that. As you got older you notice that you was missing something, but what?
1. Chapter 1

At the age of 3, you stood at your front door trying to hear where you dad is at. You're holding a lunch meal that You manage to get a woman to buy for you. Taking a deep breath, you open the door and quietly walk for the stairs.

"GET OVER HERE, YOU LITTLE MURDERER!" It was your drunk father.

You ran up the stairs knowing that he could not follow you. You are glad that your room is the only room upstairs. You are also glad that you room is like a small apartment. You have a bedroom, a bathroom, and a small washroom. Once you shut you door, you put your lunch meal on your bed that was next to the only window and went to the washroom. You pulled out your clothes and put them on the clothesline to dry. You gone to your pile of dirty clothes and place them in the washer to be clean. After you got done in the washroom, you went to clean your bathroom. Your stomach growled as you just got done cleaning the bathroom. You went to eat your lunch meal.

As you're eating your lunch meal, you notice that there were kids in the next neighborhood playing. You felt tears roll down your face as you watch them play with smile on their face.

"Happiness. What is happiness?" You thought to yourself.

You look away from your window when you heard something hit the window. You look to see what it was ans you saw a pasty white, red-head kid waving at you. You did not know what to do so you just stood there. After a while, the red-head left. As you was doing your laundry, You hear the doorbell. You went to your door and listen.

"Hello sir, do you mind if she can come out and play?" Ask a voice.

You realize that it was the red-head at the door.

"NO! THAT MURDERER WILL NEVER COME OUT! NOW GET LOST KID!"

You felt bad for the red-head.

You've gone back to your laundry and just got done putting your clothes away. As you were making your bed, you were startled by the red-head at your window.

"Hey, let play." his voice was muffled by the window.

You got done making your bed and open the window.

"How did you get up here?" You ask him.

"I climbed. Come on, let play. You're too pretty to be alone."

You smiled for the first time and decided to follow him.

"My name is Stephen, what's your name?" He ask.

"It Nola."

"Nola, it's a pretty name. Just like you!" he said with a smile.

He closed your window and went down the ladder. You followed close behind him.

"Hey Nola, me mother baked some cookies. Want some? Of course you do! Come on!"

You followed him to a nice house, you recognized the woman at the door. You stopped at the gate while Stephen kept going. You watch him talk to the woman, the woman then look at you and motion you to come inside.

You stood at the door not knowing what to do. The woman took your hand and led you to the kitchen.

"Hey, don't be scared Nola. You're too pretty to be scared."

He pulled out a char and you sat in it. He then pushes you closer to the table. You saw some cookies and milk in front of you.

"Nola, this is me mother."

"Hi" You said quietly.

"Hello Nola, no need to be so quiet. I hope you enjoy your lunch."

"I did, it was really good!"

"That's good. You can call me Mrs. Farrelly."

"Nola."

You notice the change in Stephen voice.

"Why did your father call you a murderer?"

The expression on Mrs. Farrelly's face changed. You were just about to answer when you heard the door open.

"I'm back from the gym! Hey, it that the cookie I smell?" Said a voice.

"We are in the kitchen, Martin." Said Mrs. Farrelly.

You saw a man walk in and look at you.

"And who is this girl? Steve girlfriend? Nah, can't be. Steve is only 8 years old."

"This is Nola, I bought her a lunch meal earlier." Said Mrs. Farrelly.

"And I like her, dad." said Steve.

"look son." Said Mr. Farrelly with a serious look on his face.

"You are 8, Howe old do you think she is?"

"3." Steve was quick to answer.

"I know this because I always see her looking out the window with the sad, lonely look on her face, beside…"

He walk over to you and hugs you.

"Her dad calls her a murderer."

You heard Mrs. Farrelly gasp and saw a surprise look on Mr. Farrelly face. Mr. Farrelly Sat down at the table sighted.

"He must have lost his wife due to child-birth." He said as he shook his head.

"All we can do is what we are doing now."

"But dad…"

"It getting dark, I think it time for Nola to go home." said Mrs. Farrelly.

"I really don't want you to go back." Stephen said.

He was taking you back when you grab hold of his hand. You stayed quiet until you got to your window. He opened your window and turned to look at you.

"You won't forget me, will you?" He ask.

"I won't forget you. I will always remember you." You told him.

He smiled and kissed you on your cheeks.

"Good night Nola."


	2. Chapter 2

You have just applied to a nearby elementary school online using the laptop Stephen gave you as a gift. You knew that you would need school supplies so you grabbed your money and snuck out of the house. You got to the story and saw the list of supplies for every school. You grabbed the list for Dublin Elementary and got started. As your collecting the items on the list you heard your name.

"Nola, What are doing here?"

You turned around and saw Stephen with Mrs. Farrelly. He saw the list in your hand and took it.

"Cool, you're going to Dublin Elementary too?"

You nodded your head.

"I'll pay for your supplies, Nola." Said Mrs. Farrelly.

"Thanks." You told her.

Stephen helped you getting your school supplies in your room. It was Stephen idea to use your bedroom window instead of the door because he did not want you to be caught by your drunk father.

"Thanks you, Stephen." You said with a smile.

"Anything for my pretty girlfriend." He told you with a smile, then kiss you.

"Bye Nola, see you when school start." He yelled, waving as he ran home.

You waved back until you could not see him. After climbing through your window and shutting it close, you put together you school supplies and lay out your uniforms.

You woke up and saw Stephen at your window, you let him in.

"You got to get ready, don't wanna be late." He said with a smile.

You got your uniform on and your backpack. As he closed your window, he turned to you.

"I want you to ride my back so you won't ruin your uniform." He told you.

"What about you?"

"I'll be fine. They will get onto you if your uniform is ruin. I just don't want you to be in trouble."

He knelt down so you can climb on his back. He carried you down the ladder and through the tall grass.

He did not let you down until he got to the door of his house.

"Come on, let eat breakfast." He smiled.

You look back at the path marked by the tall grass. You was glad that Stephen found you and brought you into the world of happiness. You went in and saw his parent in the kitchen.

"Hello Nola. You look so beautiful in your uniform." Said Mr. Farrelly.

"Your hair need to be done. You can get in trouble if your hair is not in uniform. Good thing the hair style is easy to master, follow me."

You followed her to the upstairs bathroom and she taught you how to do the coiled bun.

After you ate breakfast, you walked to school with Stephen. Not wanting to get lost or trip while looking around, you grabbed his hand.

"Never been in this part of town, have ya? Don't worry, I will always be here for ya." He told you with a smile.

"Look! It Dublin Elementary. Pretty isn't she?"

You look and saw how beautiful the school was.

"Wow, it like a dream!" You said.

"Nola, I need to know what your last name is so I can help you find your class." He told you with a serious tone.

"Nola O'Reilly, I like Farrelly better." You told him.

"I'm sure you do. Your last name is too common. It going to be hard to find your class."

"Why?" You ask.

He smiled, "Because almost everyone have that name. Don't worry, we'll find your class."

You followed him to a large room with books everywhere.

"This is the library, you have to be quiet in this room." He whispered.

You nodded your head.

He stopped at a table with the list of names on them.

"Do you know how to spell your name?" He ask.

"N-O-L-A O-R-E-I-L-L-Y." You whispered.

"Nice, good job!" He said quietly as he rubbed your head.

"Now we have to find the list of the Os to find your name."

You quickly find what he was looking for but was lost in finding your name.

"It ok, you'll learn how to read." He smiled which made you feel better.

"Hey Steve, is that your sister?"

You look up and saw a big boy.

"No, she is my girlfriend." He told them.

They started laughing.

"What are you going to do with that little girl? Play dolls with her?" They asked while laughing.

"Aren't you supposed to be somewhere?"

"Yes, Miss Davidson." They said quickly.

"Then get moving." She told them.

"Found your name Nola, your teacher is…"

He turned and saw Miss Davidson.

"Oh, hi Miss Davidson."

"Hello young Farrelly." She said then turn her attention to you.

"Who is this" She ask as she kneel.

You got scared and hid behind Stephen.

"This is your teacher, Miss Davidson. She was me Pre-K and Kindergarten teacher." He told you with a smile.

"She is my girlfriend, Miss Davidson."

She smiled.

"Does your parent know about this?"

"They know that I like her."

"It time for you to go to class, young Farrelly. Young O'Reilly, you'll be coming with me."

You followed her to a small class room. You saw other kids in the room playing.

"You can put your backpack here." She said as she pointed at the cabinet.

"We call this The Backpack Cabinet."

You put your backpack in the cabinet and went to the book shelf.

"Young O'Reilly, class is starting. Please have a seat."

She was pointing at the chair with your name on it. You sat down and was ready to learn.


	3. Chapter 3

Your class was over and you wanted to find Steve.

"Where are you going, young O'Reilly?"

"Steve."

"I believe I thought you how to talk properly."

Miss Davidson saw that you was behind so she spent some time with you teaching the things you need to pass Pre-K.

"To look for Stephen." You told her.

"You can't find him because he is in 2nd grade." She said with smile. "I bet he is you walking partner."

"He is."

"In that case, we will wait for him. Come with me."

You followed her back to the class room.

"Why don't we work on some of the skills you are behind on."

"Ok."

You saw her as a mother and you was happy.

You learned how to read and write as Stephen walk in.

"Wow Nola!"

"I can write and read." You said as you hugged him.

"That is cool. Thanks Miss Davidson."

"Be safe young Farrelly, young O'Reilly."

"We will." You told her.

"How did you like your class?"

"It was fun."

A puppy in the display window of a pet shop caught your attention.

"Nola, why did you stop?"

You pointed at the puppy and looked at him.

"Oh. You want a puppy."

"Puppy. Can I have it?" You ask.

"Let see what my parent will say."

"No! We can't afford to have a dog."

You was standing at the gate when you heard his parent yell. You felt bad for asking him to get you the puppy so you went home by yourself. You was about to go through the tall grass when you heard a voice.

"Hey little girl, want to play with my puppy?"

You turned and saw a man in a car. Before you could answer, you heard Stephen.

"NO!"

He ran to you, grabbed your hand and took you to his house.

"What were you doing?"

"He ask me if I want to play with his puppy."

You started to cry.

"Nola, I'm not mad at you." He said as he hug you.

"It would best if she stay for the night." Said Mr. Farrelly.

"You will share your room with Nola." said Mrs. Farrelly.

"Ok mom, come on Nola." Steve said with a smile.

"Wow, I like your room."

"Here, You can play with my WWE action figures while I do my homework."

You played with his action figures for a while until you decided that you would try to help with his homework.

"What class is that for?"

"Math. Not good at it."

"The answer is 34."

Steve was confuse so you showed him.

"Oh, I see. You are good at math."

"Time for bed guys." Said Mrs. Farrelly

"Nola can sleep in my bed." He said as he took out his sleeping bag.

"Good night Nola. Good night Stephen."

You woke up crying because of a nightmare.

"It ok Nola, I'm here."

"There was a monster that took you away." You told him.

"I'm right here. I will always protect you, no mater what."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

You soon fell asleep in Stephen's arms.

"Time for you to get up, Nola. You have School."

You notice that Stephen was not in the room when you got up.

Mrs. Farrelly took you to school and Miss Davidson waited for you.

"Hello young O'Reilly, How are we this morning?"

You did not want to talk. You did not want to do anything because You have not seen Steve all day. Lunch came and you still have not seen him.

"Are we missing someone?" Asked Miss Davidson.

"Yes. I have not seen him all day. I miss him."

"I'm sure you will see him before school is over."

School was over and you walked outside and saw him.

"Steve!"

You ran to hug him.

"I miss you."

"I know Nola, I miss you too."

"Where were you?"

"I got in trouble for sleeping with you."

"I'm sorry."

"I would do anything to make you happy Nola. Let get you home."

You smiled because Miss Davidson was right.


End file.
